


A Small Christmas Miracle

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec takes care of Magnus, Christmas fic, Found Family, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maryse takes care of her boys, Small Christmas Miracles, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Magnus is injured on Christmas Eve, it's pretty obvious to Alec that they'll need to rethink their plans of hosting Christmas for his family.On the other hand, Maryse isn't above doing her best to concoct a Christmas miracle for them!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195





	A Small Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).



> This is a secret santa fic for the truly AMAZING artist Liesol!! I hope, I hope I hope I hope that you like this and it fits everything that you wanted for the boys this Christmas season!! <3
> 
> [Fic is now also available in Vietnamese! Thank you to Kuro6212 for the translation! ](https://www.wattpad.com/830392143-malec-vtransfictions-a-small-christmas-miracle)

“You know,” Magnus panted, sagging into Alec’s side, letting his eyes fall shut as he struggled not to stumble, holding his arm tightly against his chest. “This puts a little bit of a damper on our Christmas plans.” 

Alec shifted his hold on Magnus and took more of his weight, leading him towards the bedroom. “How do you figure that?” 

Magnus wanted to laugh, but everything hurt and he felt fried, inside and out. “Not sure how we’re gonna decorate when I’m out of commission for the next few days at least.” 

Alec got Magnus seated on the edge of the bed and slipped the warlock’s shoes and socks off. “We’ll figure something out, I promise.” He reached out to touch Magnus’ injured arm. “Need you to let me see this.” 

Magnus winced. “It’s fine. I got the poison out, I just can’t heal the-” he hissed in pain as Alec carefully pulled the jacket off of him, followed by his shirt. 

“Stay here,” Alec ordered, heading towards the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text to Izzy to let her know that they were home safe and Christmas plans were up in the air for the time being. He grabbed the first aid kit and headed back to the bedroom, kneeling next to Magnus. “We need to get you showered first.” 

“Alec, you don’t need to-” 

Alec rolled his eyes and picked Magnus up again, bringing him to the bathroom. He stripped off his own clothes and got Magnus into the shower, rinsing out the wounds on Magnus’ arm. “I know it hurts,” he whispered, keeping his touches gentle and careful as he got Magnus taken care of. Once they were both clean, it was a matter of quick movements to get them both dried off and into boxers and back into the bedroom. 

“Tired,” Magnus muttered. “Let me sleep?” 

“Shhh, almost there,” Alec said, keeping his voice soft, carefully tending to the deep scratches on Magnus’ arm. He watched Magnus wince and focused on getting them covered with a salve Magnus had made for whenever he was injured. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “You okay?” 

Magnus gave him an imperious look. “Of course I’m all right. You going to finish wrapping my arm for me?” 

“Don’t be huffy with me,” Alec teased, carefully wrapping Magnus’ arm before pressing soft kisses to the bandages. “But there, you’re all taken care of.” 

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into a soft kiss. “You’ve taken perfect care of me, Alexander.” He yawned and sagged, leaning into his shadowhunter. “Can we go to bed now?” 

“Yes,” Alec whispered, shifting to pick Magnus up once more, carrying him easily before settling him into the sheets. “There, get comfy.” 

Magnus pouted. “Need you here to be comfy.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and moved to the other side of the bed, climbing in, holding Magnus close when the warlock immediately snuggled in against him. “There, how’s that?” 

“Perfect,” Magnus muttered, closing his eyes, feeling the raw edges of his magic start to sooth over under Alexander’s touch. 

~!~

Alec woke up slowly, smiling as he felt Magnus nuzzle in even closer to him. He reached down and carefully combed his fingers through Magnus’ hair, waiting for him to relax before he slipped out from under Magnus, heading for the kitchen. He put the coffee on and checked the fridge, pulling out eggs and a few other things. He could make them omelettes. 

As he was scrambling their eggs, his phone went off and Alec frowned, looking at it. It was Christmas, and after last night, there should be no one bothering either of them. He picked up his phone and blinked when he saw that it was from his mother. Hitting answer, he balanced the phone against his neck and kept whisking. “Mom? Is everything okay?” 

“I should be asking you that, Alec,” Maryse contradicted. “How’s Magnus? Isabelle told me that you had to take him home injured yesterday.” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, adding cheese to the eggs. “He’s okay. Resting it off. He’s sleeping like the dead after draining himself.” 

Maryse hummed. “Well, that means I’ll have to be over within the hour. Now I’m glad Isabelle called me.” 

Alec blinked. “Within the hour? Mom, what are you talking about?” 

“To start cooking dinner. I’m certainly not going to make Magnus cook while he’s recovering. You two take it easy. I’ll take care of everything else,” Maryse promised. 

Alec stared at his phone when the line went dead in his ear and frowned, looking back at the eggs, and then to the phone. He sighed and put it on the counter, finishing the eggs before he headed back to the bedroom with coffee for both of them, shutting the door behind him. He smiled when he saw Magnus was awake and frowning at his fingertips. “Magnus? Are you okay?” 

Magnus scowled when he snapped his fingers and only the faintest spark appeared. He sighed and flopped back into the pillows. How was he supposed to host Christmas dinner like this? He couldn’t snap up a streamer, let alone dinner. “Perfectly fine, and perfectly useless.” 

“You aren’t useless,” Alec protested, striding towards Magnus, putting down their breakfast, offering Magnus the coffee. “You’re magically exhausted, and injured.” 

Magnus sighed and looked down at the coffee. “We were supposed to host Christmas, Alexander.” He leaned into Alec’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Your whole family was going to be here, I wanted to make it perfect for them.” 

“Our family, Magnus,” Alec correct, his voice stern. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “They’re your family now, just as much as they’re mine. Don’t forget that.” 

Magnus took a sip of coffee and managed a faint smile before looking at the bed again. “I know.” 

Alec reached out and cupped Magnus’ cheek in his hand and pulled him in close, kissing him softly. “How’s your arm?” 

“Sore,” Magnus admitted with a sigh, leaning back into the pillows. “Distract me?” 

“Eat your eggs first,” Alec ordered. 

Magnus watched Alec stand and put his coffee on the bedside table. “Are you sure I can’t tempt you back to bed?” 

Alec grinned at him. “You can - but you’re going to eat something first.” He climbed into bed and made sure to thoroughly distract Magnus until they were relaxed and cuddled together. It didn’t take long for Magnus to doze off again and Alec was quick to shower and dress, at the door for when his Mom knocked. 

He blinked in surprise when she started handing him bags. “Mom, what-” 

“Hush,” Maryse ordered, giving him a shove as she walked towards the kitchen. “Bring those bags to the kitchen, and then go curl up with and take care of Magnus. You can come back out in about three hours when everyone else starts arriving.” 

Alec swallowed hard and watched as his Mom started unpacking food, putting it on the counter and blinked at another knock at the door. 

“Oh, that’ll be Lucian with the decorations. Let him in, Alec, won’t you?” Maryse said, turning towards the stove. 

Alec blinked and went to the front door, opening it for Luke, smiling as he shut it behind them. “Luke, how are you?” 

“Alec, good to see you,” Luke said with a nod. “Did your Mom say where she wanted these?” 

“Right in the living room, Lucian. I’ll take care of the rest,” Maryse called. “Now you get going, and tell Jace that he is not allowed to come over early to help no matter what he tells you.” 

Luke saluted her and grinned. “You got it.” 

Alec watched bemusedly as his Mom turned back to the stove, pulling out a chopping board and looked at the bags on the ground. “Do you need help with anything?” 

“Not at all,” Maryse called. “You go take care of Magnus and see if you can’t have him up and feeling a little bit better in a few hours.” 

Alec stared at his mother for a few minutes longer before he headed back towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Magnus was still curled up in bed, though his face was mashed haphazardly into his pillow. He didn’t need to be awake for a little bit yet. Alec stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed with Magnus. 

~!~

Maryse was putting the finishing touches on dinner when the bedroom door opened and Magnus stepped out with Alec. She fought down the urge to smile when Magnus’ eyes went wide and he froze in the doorframe. She stepped up and wiped her hands on the dish towel at her waist and met both of their eyes. 

“I know it isn’t what you would have done, Magnus, but I thought I did pretty well,” she said, looking around the loft with her hands on her hips. Decorations peppered the loft, striking the perfect atmosphere for a Christmas dinner. She’d been careful not to disturb or move any of the items in the loft, merely adding things where she could, with garland and other small decorations. Including mistletoe in a handful of spots. 

Magnus’ eyes were wide as he looked around. “You did all of this? How?” 

Maryse winked at him. “A little bit of Christmas magic, of course. Now, I have dinner ready, and I’m expecting the others to descend upon us in the next few minutes. Would you like to greet them, or would you like to curl up on the couch?” 

Magnus swallowed. “I think my husband will demand the couch.” 

“Damn right I will,” Alec said, giving Magnus a quick hug. “But I know you want to hug my Mom.” He gave Magnus a little push. 

Magnus stepped closer to Maryse and took in the loft again and caught sight of the food already out on the island in his kitchen and turned back to her. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

Maryse wrapped her arms around Magnus and pulled him in close, holding onto him until he sagged into her arms and pressed tight. “Of course I did, Magnus. You’re one of my kids, older than me or not. Family takes care of each other.” 

Magnus laughed and wiped at his eyes quickly, nodding as he stepped back. “It looks incredible. Thank you so much.” 

“Thank me after you’ve eaten it!” Maryse teased, shooing him towards the couch. “Now, you and Alec curl up on the couch, and we’ll let the rest of the elephants parade in here. Would you like wine, Magnus?” 

“Yes, that would be wonderful,” Magnus said, pointing towards the rack in the kitchen. “Anything there that catches your fancy.”

A knock at the door had Maryse changing her course, and she headed towards it, opening it, letting in Izzy, Jace, Clary, Maia and Luke. She smiled and let them pile in with their presents, heading towards the tree, chattering loudly. A chorus of cheers at the sight of Magnus went up and she watched as Alec and Magnus were surrounded on the couch after all of the presents had been deposited under the tree. 

Not a moment later, she watched as they made a quick phone call to Simon to wish him a Happy Hanukkah and got a promise to spend New Years together - hopefully uninjured this time around. Maryse watched as Magnus laughed and leaned into Alec, excitedly talking with Maia about pack dynamics and how they’d spent Christmas morning before she refocused on getting the rest of dinner sorted. 

Once everything was settled and the table set for them all, Maryse stopped in the doorway and studied her kids, watching as they laughed together, Magnus in the middle of telling a story, his hands spread wide as he explained, Alec scoffing only a second later in unison with Jace.

“You know you performed a Christmas miracle tonight, right?” Luke asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Maryse smiled and leaned against him. “If anyone deserves it, it’s them.” 

“Not going to disagree with you there,” Luke said, looking across them all. 

Maryse pressed a kiss to his cheek and stepped into the living room. “All right, everyone, time for dinner! Go wash up! No complaining or I’ll take presents away!” She watched the immediate stampede of feet with a grin.  _ Perfect _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
